Undercover
by xana4
Summary: This is a one-shot version of my story : Tangled up in me. Kensi and Callen get a little too close during and undercover mission. Summary sucks but please read and tell me if the story sucks too.


Okay so this is a one-shot version of my story: tangled up in me.

I did it because some people told me that they prefered it that way but I'm still going to keep writing the complete story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensi walked in the office and looked around. Everything was just the same as in other regular morning.

Hetty was in her office and so was Nate; Eric was upstairs playing with his toys and Sam and Callen were sitting on their desks talking about something completely pointless (as usual).

She went to her own table and greeted the boys:

"Good morning. What's going on here?"

Sam looked at her with a pissed off look on his face and answered her:

"G says that his pick-up lines are better than mine.

She looked at Callen with disbelief written all over her face:

"Really? How many girls have answered positively to them?"

Callen frowned and mumbled:

"None but that's not the point. I bet that my lines could make you smile…"

Kensi actually laughed this time.

"Callen, I'm the girl who only does first dates and is afraid of any type of commitment…Do you really think that cheesy pick-up lines work with me?"

"They work with everyone as long as you know them well enough to know what buttons to hit. I bet that I could make you melt in just a few minutes…"

Sam was the one to laugh this time before adding:

"Good luck with that!"

Before they could say anything else, Hetty call them. They had a new case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The case turned out to be interesting. They were working on the homicide of a Marine and the primary suspect was a drug dealer that worked on a club right in the middle of Los Angeles.

Kensi and Callen were now undercover to try to get close to the suspect.

They were pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Kensi was wearing a black mini-dress that reached mid-thigh, showing her amazing legs and very high heels. Her hair was down on its natural curls and her makeup was very light.

Callen was wearing a very casual outfit that Hetty had picked out for him: jeans and a t-shirt.

They were sitting on a table in the middle of the club so they could see everything that was happening. That way they could easily see the suspect if he showed up.

The man was nowhere to be found so they were just looking around and smiling at each other, occasionally talking and ordering a non-alcoholic drink (they were working).

Suddenly Callen smiled brightly at her.

"Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

Kensi looked at him as if he was completely crazy.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Maybe all these lights are making something inside your brain shut down…"

Callen laughed.

"I'm fine, don't worry!"

A couple of seconds passed by before he spoke again:

"I didn't know that angels could fly this low. Won't you get in trouble for it?"

Kensi put down her drink and frowned.

"Are you sure that you're okay? Maybe I should call Hetty and tell her that you are sick or something. It's not safe for you to work like this…"

Callen laughed again.

"No need to do that. I'm feeling perfectly fine."

He looked under the table and then he smirked at her before saying in a whisper:

"Just where exactly do those legs of yours end?"

She reached across the table and felt his forehead to see if he had a fever.

Callen laughed again though.

"Kensi, I'm fine. Do you have a band aid though?"

"No. Why?"

Callen's smirk got even bigger.

"Because I just scrapped my knee falling for you!"

A look of realization downed upon Kensi's face and she hit his arm with her handbag.

"Idiot! You were using those awful pick-up lines on me?"

Callen laughed. He knew that as soon as he said that one she would find out what he was doing.

"That depends. Was it working?"

"Of course not…Those lines suck! Can anyone actually fall for those?"

Callen shrugged.

"No idea. I only used some of them…"

"Some of them? You actually know more?"

"I'm a guy. Of course I know more…"

"Are they all this bad?"

"Which answer do you want? The one from Callen, the guy or the one from Callen, the friend?"

"Give me Callen, the guy first."

"Of course not. Some of them are actually really good."

"Now give me Callen, the friend!"

"Yes, they are all this bad. Some of them are even worse actually."

They both laughed but Kensi suddenly turned serious and Callen got worried.

"Is everything okay?"

"I can see or men."

Callen couldn't turn around because that might destroy their disguise so he stayed in his cover. He smiled and stoked Kensi's cheek just like a loving boyfriend would do. She played along and leaned into his touch while stroking his hand and smiling.

"Where is he?"

"By the door. He just got in."

"What do we do?"

"Eric said that he always got closer to party couples to sell them drugs. Let's be a party couple."

Before he had time to ask her what she meant by that, Kensi got up and went in the direction of the bar. She turned around and winked at him.

Callen took that as a clue to follow her and went after her.

She got closer to the bar and called the barman.

Callen sat on a bench next to her to listen to the talk between her and the barman.

"What do you need?"

Kensi smiled seductively at the young men and said, in the sweetest voice that she could muster:

"I would like to ask for a special song please. Can you arrange that?"

Callen could see her leaning in slightly so the man could have a small peak down her dress. That made Callen smile lightly. She sure knew how to make a guy do exactly what she wanted.

The man smiled at her.

"Sure. What song do you want?"

Kensi leaned in closer and Callen could hear the name of the song that she asked the barman to play.

"Can you play Tik Tok by Kesha please?"

"That can definitely be arranged. Would like to come up then?"

Kensi gave the man a confused smile but Callen could tell that she knew exactly what the man was talking about by the look in her eyes. He knew her too well.

"Come up?"

The man gave her a perverted smile that Callen didn't like.

"Yes. When you choose a song by request you get to came and dance on top of the stool. Would you like to do that?"

Kensi giggled and Callen tried to hide his laughter by coughing at that.

"Sure. That can be arranged too…"

"Then wait here. I'm going to ask the Dj to play your song."

As soon as the man left she turned to Callen and, putting her arms around his neck, sat sideways in his lap and whispered in his ear:

"The suspect is looking at us. He's curious."

Callen smiled and put his hand on her lower back while kissing her neck.

"Then let's give him a show, honey!"

Kensi smiled and got up just as the barman came back and smiled at her.

"Your song will be the next one to play."

"Thank you."

Then she turned to Callen and smiled brightly.

"This one's for you, baby!"

With that she leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a small peck or a light kiss. It was a passionate kiss, one that demanded more than just the kiss itself.

Callen stood shocked for a second but quickly recovered his conscience and kissed her back.

It was just a job at first; just another undercover mission, but when her tongue touched his lips asking for entrance, which he immediately granted, it turned into more than that.

For those instants they weren't two trained federal agents trying to solve a crime while going undercover; for those instants Sam wasn't even in there; for those few instants they were just Kensi and Callen and that felt better than anything else that they had ever experienced before.

When they finally pulled back Kensi smiled again and stretched her hand so he could help her to climb up the stool. Callen knew that she was perfectly capable of doing it on her own but no one else could suspect that so he helped her.

He denies her hand, got up and held her waist to hoist her up. He was even stronger than what she thought he was.

She was already on top of the stool when the song started and she began to dance to the rhythm of it.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

Callen looked around. In just a few seconds a crowd had gathered around the bar and a few fearless girls were joining Kensi up there dancing too.

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

He figured that if he really wanted people to believe that they were indeed together and a party couple he had to do something else than just staring.

He got closer to where Kensi was standing and stroked her legs up and down with and intimacy that would have made many people blush (Nate for example) while she danced.

She looked down and smiled brightly at him.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

When the song ended Callen held her waist again and helped her to get off the stool and onto the floor. Once there she kissed him passionately again but this time he wasn't caught by surprise.

Callen put his arms around her waist to pull her closer while she put her arms around his neck.

Their tongues fought for dominance once again and Callen was starting to feel that this wasn't just job anymore but he didn't dare to speak about it; he had nothing against it anyway.

When the pulled back their primary suspect was standing right next to them with a smile.

"Excuse me but I believe that you two like to have lots of fun. I have something here that can make your night even better. Are you interested?"

Callen looked at the man and spoke, without taking his arms out of Kensi's waist:

"Sir, we're federal agents and we're here for you. Don't try to escape because I have agents inside this very room that won't hesitate to shoot you if you try anything stupid."

The man looked stunned for a moment but didn't try anything. Callen took the handcuffs out of Kensi's handbag and arrested the man without drawing any attention to them.

They took him to the car so they could take him to the headquarters.

There, Sam gave Callen a big smirk that indicated that he had seen everything what happened between him and Kensi.

He would never let them see the end of it.

Callen thought for a while and reached a conclusion: he didn't want to see the end of it too.

With that though on his mind he got in the car and drove off with Sam sitting next to him and the suspect on the back with Kensi.

She caught Callen staring at her and gave him a shy smile that he knew exactly what it meant: they needed to talk.

So? What do you think?

Please let me know…

Xoxo Sarah


End file.
